User blog:MaxiGamer WiiU/50 (shades of) facts about le moi
Alrighty, let's see if I'm interesting enough to at least come up with 10 facts :^) 1. I'm a French-Canadian from Québec, Canada. Hon hon baguette oui oui omelette du fromage. 2. My favorite dish is poutine (it's, like, french fries with brown gravy and cheese curds. es gud). 3. My full name is Maxime Zachary Maynard. Fancy, I know. 4. My heart belongs to my one true love Okami~ <3 5. My English is very bad (but definitively more decent than the average French-Canadian :^) ). 6. I have, like, two actually good friends IRL. 7. I've never ridden a bike of my life. Big shocker, eh? I'm kind of ashamed of it, but eh, who needs a bike nowadays, anyway? We got caaaars n' shizzle. 8. I'm 5'7" tall and I weigh 190lbs. I'm a fat-ass, but I surprisingly look skinnier than I actually am. Guess I'm lucky v( :^ ) )v 9. I guess I can draw decently. Well, I know I don't draw like a freaking 5-year-old either, but y'know. 10. Tr00 Fakt: This is the tenth fact... nah, seriously though, the food I hate the most (like, I fucking despise) is pineapple. It's literally the worst thing of anything ever. Smells bad, tastes bad, looks weird with all of its spikes, which can hurt you if you touch them the right way. Pineapples are the fruit of the Devil, I swear (enough about that pineapple rant, next fact pl0x). 11. I have green eyes, and a bunch of people have complimented me saying they look beautiful. I personally don't think much of my eyes, but eh v( )v 12. I am a VERY very empathetic person and I often think I'm too nice for my own good in certain situations. 13. I'm currently trying to grow a beard. It's sorta working. 14. My life is boring, so that's why these facts are boring as well. :^) 15. I was born on August 4th, 1999 at 8:59am. 16. I fucking hate summer and heat. They both can go fuck themselves. Seriously. 17. I'm scared shitless of every insect ever, except bumblebees cuz they are so floofy and adorbz and I love em so much when they buzz around being fat and shit. so coot. 18. I have an IQ of, like, 105 or something. I'm fucking stupid, if that wasn't obvious already. 19. Vinesauce is the thing that probably makes me laugh my ass off the most. 20. I LOVE to use Photoshop to make digital art. I'm striving to become a professional graphics and computer graphics designer, someday (yes, those two are different things, but they are also similar). 21. I have a near-perfect mastery of the French language, my mother tongue. Not to brag, but I usually have between 96% and 100% on written productions and dictations. >w> 22. My ultimate weakness (besides Okami, of course < ) is kittens. Like, I squeal when I see one. 23. I'm definitively not manly. :^ ) 24. I can't lift for shit. 25. I can't run for shit. 26. I love peppermint patties. It's so good. 27. I laugh when I see overly gory stuff because it's just so ridiculous. Also, I have issues. 28. I'm too nonchalant to care about a bunch of stuff. 29. I am EXTREMELY clumsy. I can literally "trip" and fall on the floor by simply standing. I swear, this happened to me and several times too. 30. My attention span is of.. err.. what was I saying again? Oh yeah, hamburgers... oh look a kitten *squeals* 31. I'm very open to anything and anyone. 32. I'm a white heterosexual cis man scum :^) 33. There are some days when I actually think I look good. 34. I used to be a huuuuuuuge Super Mario fanboy nerd. Now I just casually enjoy the series from time to time. 35. I've also almost completely stopped playing video games, tbh. I occasionally play some. 36. My username MaxiGamer, which I came up with when I was, like, 11 or 12, is a mix between my name Maxime (duh.. :^) ) and the word "gamer" (that one deserves an actual "duh"). It also doesn't really apply to me anymore, since I'm not that much of a gamer, now. 37. My computer is my life. Like, I barely have a social life outside of the Internet, so I'd pretty much be lost without my computer and Internet. 38. I loooooooove pickle-flavored chips. 39. I hate it when people put "U" to words like "colour, armour, etc.", but I'll admit that it does make more sense pronunciation-wise. Ah well. 40. I'M GOING ALL UP ON THE ROOFTOPS! SWOOD THIS! SWOOD THAT! 41. My favorite flavor of ice cream is Neapolitan (which means that I have three favorite flavors, actually. v( )v ). 42. I'm very sensitive to anything sad. cricri 43. My two favorite anime are AnoHana and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. 44. My favorite cartoon of all time is Steven Universe. It's soooo good. 45. Fool me once, I'm mad. Fool me twice, how could you? Fool me three times, you're officially that guy, okay. You know- you know the one. You go to the bar and he's like "This suit is err officially it's a Giorgio Armani; actually my dad knows him.", FUCK YOU! I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN'T HAVING THAT SHIT! 46. I love JonTron, if you haven't guessed yet. 47. I dunno what to write anymore. 48. So err.. 49. Yeah. 50. Maymays. pl0x liv a cummint, liek n subscrieb or ur an faggit liek spodermen Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts